Cajun Secrets
by Eponine3
Summary: Gambit and Rogue Evo. fic. I hate Rogue, so if it sucks... I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE!!!
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or the concept. Damn it. Marvel owns them and the chances of Marvel selling the X Men to me for two bucks are. I don't wanna know.  
  
~*~*~Author's Note: I like the way that sounds.. 'Author's Note'. I'm an author. Neato. Er, 'hem, getting on with it. I hate Rogue. From the depths of my soul, I hate her. For stealing Gambit, for treating Gambit the way she treats him, for having such a wanna-be Southern accent. for.for. for her damn hair!!!! I WANT HER HAIR!!!! And more than that. I WANT GAMBIT!!!!!!!!! Anyway, so this an attempt to rid myself of this rage for a certain. girl. I'll be nice. Er. I'll try at least.  
  
Cajun Secrets  
  
Rogue sat in her room, watching the sunlight stream through the huge window-doors leading out to her balcony. Dust particles danced in the rays.  
  
She shivered. Sure is cold up heah. she thought to herself. She stood and walked to the window-doors, opening them and going to stand by the balcony. On the terrace next to hers, Kurt sat on the railing, tail wrapped around for balance. Rogue started to call him over, but stopped abruptly. She stared off into the dimming horizon.  
  
The revving of a motorcycle drew her attention to the driveway below. It was the new kid. He had long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail, sunglasses hid his eyes, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket on. And he was riding Logan's bike.  
  
*BAMF* came from behind Rogue, and a smell of brimstone.  
  
"Hi Kurt."  
  
"Hello Rogue." Nightcrawler walked to the railing and looked down. "That new boy has Logan's bike!"  
  
"He's gonna die for it." The new kid looked up from wheeling the bike into the garage. He grinned jauntily and waved. Rogue deliberately looked back at the darkening horizon.  
  
"He likes you," Kurt said teasingly, dancing out of the way of Rogue's punch.  
  
Rogue snorted and went back to ignoring the new kid. After a moment, she snuck a glance downward to see if he was still there. He wasn't.  
  
Apparently her glance hadn't been as subtle as she thought.  
  
"And you like him, I see."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Rogue screeched and dove at 'Crawler. He laughed and teleported away.  
  
  
  
"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. Ah don't like him!!!"  
  
Jean stood in front of a very angry girl with a southern accent. She looked a bit more than slightly taken aback. "Oh. Alright then."  
  
"Oh. Right. Remember that, then. Ah'll. jes' be in mah room then."  
  
Jean watched Rogue storm off and sighed. Then she smiled. Well, if Rogue doesn't want him.  
  
  
  
Rogue crept down the hallway and poked her head around the corner, peering into the dining room. Everyone but that new kid was there. Good. Mebbe Ah can grab somethin' ta' eat without anyone noticin'. she prayed.  
  
"Bonjour, mon p'tite."  
  
Rogue jumped about four feet and spun around. "Aw crap."  
  
"Non, Remy t'ink when y' say day, y' really be talkin' 'bout him in dere." The new boy stood in front of her. His hair was held back in a headband and instead of a leather jacket he wore a long trench coat. As he finished talking, he gestured to the dining room, where Scott was once again trying to flirt with Jean.  
  
Despite herself, Rogue laughed quietly. "Yeah. Ah guess so."  
  
"'S y' name, chere?"  
  
Aw Christ, the guy's already callin' me 'dear'? Ah don't like him, Ah don't like him! "Rogue."  
  
"Remy means y' real name."  
  
"Remy can go piss himself far as Ah'm concerned."  
  
Remy put his hand on his heart. "Dat hurt, chere, dat really hurt."  
  
"Two words for ya', Cajun." Rogue held up her first and middle fingers. "Shut." Her first finger went down. "Up." She turned away and walked quickly down the corridor. Seemingly unfazed, Remy followed.  
  
"Aww, y've already given Remy a nickname. Dat's great."  
  
She spun around and faced him. And looked up. "Why are ya' followin' me?"  
  
"T' see where y' room is, mon p'tite." He grinned.  
  
"Go away!" She shoved him, but, being much smaller, he didn't move very far. To her great surprise, however, he nodded and said, "Alright, chere, if y' feel like dat, Remy'll see y' later." He walked away.  
  
"Or. Or neve'! Ya jes' leave me alone!" Rogue yelled somewhat sheepishly at his retreating form. Blushing, she went into her room. And realized she had forgotten dinner. "Damn him!"  
  
1 End of Chapter One  
  
~*~*~ What do you think? Am I being nice? You don't know what this is costing me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cajun Secrets  
  
~*~*~Disclaimer: They're Marvel's, not mine, blah blah blah, you know the drill. Since italics don't seem to show up on fanfiction.net, things in ~blah blah~ are thoughts and capitalized words are emphasized. I have eighteen stories in my head right now, so please if it takes a while for this series to get out, I'm sorry. You'd think I had no life. Oh wait.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Rogue woke up hungry and cursing Cajun accents. Sounds came from the kitchen below. She dragged herself out of bed, tilting up her alarm clock to see what time it was. The glowing red numbers showed 8:30AM .  
  
"Oh shit!!!" Rogue screamed. She shoved on some decent clothes and raced downstairs to grab a donut or something before school, which, incidentally, started in fifteen minutes.  
  
Logan was sitting at the table, calmly drinking. whatever he was drinking. "Ferget it was Saturday again, Rogue?"  
  
She skidded to a halt in front of the refrigerator. "It's... Saturday?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Don't swear," Logan said. Kitty phased through the wall, holding hands with Kurt. "Where'd this come from?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty said as nonchalantly as possible. Kurt smiled like he was in heaven.  
  
"Well, if'n ya'll don't need me..." Kitty, Kurt, and Logan ignored her. Rogue grabbed her donut and headed into the hallway to go back to sleep.  
  
"Act'lly, Remy was lookin' f'r y', chere."  
  
"Ya' again?! Ah thought Ah told ya' ta' leave me alone!"  
  
"Nobody know dat better'n Remy, but dat Professor tol' Remy t' fin' y' an' tell y' dat dere's a Danger Room practice in half an hour," Remy said.  
  
"Oh. Alright. Are the others comin'?" Rogue asked. She noticed his sunglasses were still on, even inside. "What's with the glasses? Ya' got a power like Scott's?"  
  
Remy snorted. "Like dat homme? Don' bet on it."  
  
"Then show me yer eyes."  
  
"Non. Remy. Remy gotta go fin' de ot'ers." With that, he walked into the kitchen, leaving Rogue standing outside and wondering about his eyes.  
  
  
  
The planet was dark and desolate. Pitch-blackness surrounded them and the only indication of life was the slow and steady sound of Rogue's beating heart. A brush of wind grazed her cheek. She whirled and punched in the direction, fist connecting with a bat-like shape, tough and leathery. It clung to her gloved wrist, shrieking and clawing. Rogue gasped. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and held it still. A rectangle or glowing light struck the bat-thing and it shrieked one last time and dropped. Rogue's hand was loosed and she heard," Y' alrigh', chere?"  
  
~Oh, it's HIM~ she thought, irritated. "Oh, go away."  
  
"Dat ain't a very nice t'ing t' say, ma p'tite ((OOC: Thanks A- Dawg!!!!))."  
  
"Yeah, well, Ah mean it." Another bat-thing flew at her and he heard Jean scream and Scott yell angrily.  
  
"T'ink we should 'elp 'em, chere?"  
  
"What's this WE thing? And no, they can handle it. Ah'm BUSY."  
  
All of a sudden, the inhuman shrieks ended and the lights flashed back on. Across the room, Cyclops was dropping his hands from Jean's face. Apparently she had been attacked there. ~Or not.~ Kitty and Evan were huddled in a corner. Kurt was halfway across the room, heading for Evan, his yellow eyes glowing murderously.  
  
"What? We were winning!" Evan complained. "I think."  
  
"No, you were winning Kitty," Logan said as he walked into the now dead Danger Room. "This ain't no make-out spot, kids. You save that stuff fer school."  
  
Kitty blushed, Evan looked at the floor, and Kurt looked like he wanted to kill Spyke. Slowly. And with much pain and gusto. Scott and Jean looked stunned. At Rogue's side, Remy was grinning maliciously. Despite herself, Rogue giggled.  
  
Logan sighed despairingly. "You can all go now. Be here same time tomorrow," They all started to walk out. Evan and Kitty were trying to edge slowly past Wolverine when he said, "Not you two. Yer comin' ta' see the Professor." They sighed.  
  
Rogue walked out of the Danger Room. To her annoyance, Remy followed at her side. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... Because ya're annoyin'. Now go away."  
  
"Y' wan' t' go out wit' Remy t'night, chere?"  
  
~Won't this guy go away?~ "No, Remy, Ah don't eve' wanna go out with ya'. Ah jues' want ya' ta' go away an' leave me alone." As the words came out of her mouth, Rogue instantly regretted them. Remy mumbled an, "Alrigh', chere, if dat's what y' wan'," and turned away.  
  
The emotions warring in Rogue kept her from calling out to Remy s he walked away. When he was gone, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and said, "Damn it!" Beast, who was walking by at the time, raised an eyebrow, then shrugged as an oblivious Rogue stalked back to her room.  
  
  
  
The sun had set, it was a Saturday night, and Rogue was defiantly, without a shadow of a doubt, bored. And torturing herself. It was a bad, if not familiar combination for any teenaged female. And so, like any other teenaged female, she decided to go clubbing.  
  
Rogue walked into the cool night air, having begged permission to use Scott's car, and hopped in. She started it and headed for the city. On the highway, she turned on the radio, blasting it. The road was free, the road was empty, wind whipped through her hair, and life was good. ~Forget Remy now.~ she thought.  
  
So absorbed in her thoughts was Rogue that she didn't even notice when seven motorcycles revved up beside her. She did, however, detect them when they forced her over to the side of the road. She stayed in the car, but tensed to fight, stripping a glove off one hand.  
  
The motorcyclists stopped in a ring around Rogue. One, a girl with shockingly green hair, yelled, "Get out of the car!"  
  
"Why don't'cha come ova' heah an' make me, sugah?" Rogue asked sweetly, staring at the girl, who shrugged.  
  
"Alright then, if that's how you want to play." She waved a hand and Scott's car flew up, flipped over, and dumped out Rogue, who landed softly on the pavement, hands balled into fists and ready to fight. When the other riders stepped from their bikes, Rogue knew that any fight would be a short one. First, a huge boy came at her, swinging. He grabbed her around the waist and squeezed, crushing the wind out of her. Rogue struggled and managed to put her bare hand on his bare arm. He quickly passed out. ~One down, six ta' go.~ And then the wave broke. They all came at her. A surge of nausea hit her and she fell to her knees. She failed to notice the revving of another motorcycle drawing up as black oblivion crowded her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cajun Secrets, Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: I know for a fact I can't 'talk Sinister' and my evil-bad- guy speak is AWFUL, AND that this is the worst part of the series, but please read anyway? Please?  
  
  
  
It was dark. Walls closed in on her. On one side, bars hemmed her in.  
  
Rogue sat up. The group that attacked her on the road was standing outside the cell.  
  
"Who-Who are ya'll?" Rogue asked. "What do ya' want?"  
  
They only laughed and looked away. A low moan came from beside Rogue. She whirled and saw a limp form lying next to her. She closed the few feet between them and saw that it was the new boy. ~What the hell's goin' on heah?~ She shook him gently, whispering his name. He groaned again and opened his eyes.  
  
"What 'appened?" he muttered. He looked up and saw Rogue. "Merde. What dey do?"  
  
"Ya' know these people?"  
  
"More'r'less."  
  
"What's that supposed ta' mean, Cajun? What do they want?"  
  
"Ah, Remy, you're awake."  
  
"Merde, merde, merde."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," the new speaker continued. ~Ah've seen him befoah... Where?~  
  
"Look, Sinister, Remy don' owe y' nothin'. I paid my debt long time ago," Remy said, standing and stepping toward the bars. His hand moved to the pocket of his trench coat.  
  
"Oh, but you do...."  
  
~Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.~ Rogue echoed Remy's curses silently, suddenly recognizing Nathaniel Essex from Professor Xavier's files.  
  
"Let her go," Remy was saying, pointing to Rogue.  
  
"Why? She is a valuable playing chip. You of all people should realize that."  
  
Remy didn't answer. His hand was in his pocket quickly, and brought back out with a deck of playing cards. He threw one at Sinister, who laughed as nothing happened.  
  
"What y' do t' me?" Remy yelled angrily.  
  
"You don't think I would repeat my mistakes, do you? I took your powers. Just as I took hers. When you agree to do this job I offer, you will get your powers back, not before."  
  
Rogue ignored what was said after. ~Mah powers're gone... Ah can touch...~  
  
Remy sat down next to her. The hall in front of their cell was empty.  
  
"I'm sorry, chere. I never meant t' get y' in trouble." When she didn't answer, he hung his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rogue broke out of her thoughts. "Remy- Why're ya' sorry? Ah can TOUCH!"  
  
"Y'- Y' can?"  
  
Suddenly, without any thought, Rogue leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, Cajun, Ah can," she said, smiling, as they broke apart. She was glad for the darkness that concealed the flush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
For a moment, Remy was silent. Then,  
  
"No 'ffence, chere, but y' power's a CRIME."  
  
Rogue had to stop herself from giggling. They sat together in the darkness for an indeterminable time, savoring the moment, holding hands and staring into the darkness.  
  
It was, of course, broken by a tall blonde youth coming to the cell. She was swinging a large key in one hand jauntily, while carefully holding syringe in the other.  
  
"Looks like having no powers is a blessing to you, so say bye-bye to that." The girl turned the key in the lock, and tossed it aside. Remy and Rogue moved to the back of the cell, but that still only left a few feet between them and the girl, who now had the needle held like a dagger, held in front of her. Remy crouched half in front of Rogue, shielding her. The girl laughed and tossed him against a wall like he was a rag doll, where he lay still. She jabbed the needle into Rogue's arm, not caring where exactly it went.  
  
White-hot fire spread through Rogue's veins. It was as if liquid iron were being poured into her through her pores. Her nerves were blazing with pain. She screamed wordlessly, then, just as swiftly, the pain disappeared. Rogue lay on the concrete floor, gasping. Across the cell, Remy was trying to pull himself up.  
  
"Rogue..." he mumbled.  
  
And watching him, struggling to help her, hurt because of her, something in Rogue snapped. She launched herself at the girl, who quickly traded her look of contented amusement for one of surprise. Rogue screamed again, and grabbed the girl's face and neck. Her power kicked in immediately. The girl was screaming too, now, frantic.  
  
"Didn't-really-guess-WHAT-mah-power-is-huh-sugah?" Rogue said through clenched teeth. Thoughts, memories, and feelings flashed at breakneck speed through her mind. A feeling not unlike pain, but somehow different spread through her body. The girl was insanely strong, and it took all of Rogue's willpower and strength to hold on. Without the strange magnetic force her power seemed to create, Rogue would have lost the battle. Finally, the girl's struggling ceased. Rogue dropped her and stepped away, horrified. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remy staring at her, wide eyed.  
  
Then, the wave broke. Rogue's mind reeled with the force of the girl's personality and life.  
  
~Carol Danvers-Marauders-Remy~  
  
The memories, thoughts, feelings, they all poured through Rogue's mind. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her head. She could see Carol Danvers' body, her vacant, staring eyes gazing accusingly at her. And the power... She could feel it coursing through her. She felt strong, incredibly so, like she could crush diamonds beneath her fingertips, like she could do anything.  
  
"Rogue?" Remy was at her side, touching her covered shoulder. "Y' alrigh'?"  
  
"Remy, Remy, Remy..." she moaned. She was vaguely aware of footsteps in front of their cell.  
  
"Stay dere, Rogue, I'll take care o' dem." He stood.  
  
"No," she whispered. She grabbed him around them waist, and pushed... and marveled at the way she hung in the air, unaffected by gravity. She took in the shocked looks on the faces of the people she now knew to be Marauders, and then Rogue barreled through the ceiling, holding Remy.  
  
She surged through several concrete floors before finally bursting into the cool night sky. She continued flying, enjoying the wind on her face, never wanting to come back down. She held Remy effortlessly with one arm.  
  
"Chere, what'd y' d back dere?" he asked her tentatively, his arms around her neck.  
  
"Ah... Ah'm not sure, Remy... Ah... Oh God, Ah think Ah killed her." It all came flooding back, and she found something in Carol Danvers' memories. About Remy's past, and Rogue nearly dropped him.  
  
"Chere! 'S wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't speak, instead landed in a park, a good few miles away from where Sinister had been keeping them.  
  
"What's dis abou'?" Remy questioned.  
  
"Remy- Were ya a Marauder once?" Rogue asked him, not looking at him, her eyes down, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Despite her efforts not to look at him, she did. He looked hurt, deeply, his eyes carried a deep sorrow.  
  
"Oui.... Yes, I was," he said painfully.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Non, chere, I didn' know wha' he wanted t' do! I didn' know he wanted t' kill al dose people! I- I didn' know..." Remy exclaimed, trying to excuse his actions. But he knew there was no excuse, no making up. He sat and to his surprise, Rogue sat next to him.  
  
"Ah... Ah love ya anyway, Cajun... Ah know what Sinister told ya. It's in heah, from that girl... She's in heah, and Ah know. Ya're tellin' the truth..." she said, hesitantly putting her gloved hand on his. She looked at his eyes. His sunglasses had fallen off and his eyes were red on black. And they seemed to be tearing up.  
  
"T'anks, chere... T'anks..." They leaned against each other, holding hands, and content with that.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty Pryde stood at her window, watching Remy and Rogue sit together on the bench. She smiled. It had only been a week since they had come back, Rogue with her new powers. Then she frowned. ~Now he's taken~ she thought, sighing. ~But there's always Lance... and Kurt....~ She brightened at the thought of the flirting she could torment the boys with and smiled again.  
  
In the garden below, Remy and Rogue smiled too.  
  
  
  
~*~ Yay! I made a sappy ending! My first! I think... Yay anyhow!!! =^_^= Oh! And Yeah, I KNOW Carol Danvers had/has nothing to do with Sinister or the Marauders, but: TOUGH! I want Rogue to fly! So hah! Hah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks and I love reviews! Yes I do! REVIEWS ARE YUMMY!!!!!!! 


End file.
